Une vieille dame si charmante
by opelleam
Summary: Question: Qu'est-ce qu'un Fem!Harry Potter ? Une fic dans laquelle Harry Potter est femme de ménage? Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, n'empêche à cause de cette proposition, me voilà à devoir écrire une fic où Harry est femme de ménage...


**Bêta: Tamaki  
**

**Disclaimer: JK Rollins.**

**Note : Pour les "un an" des forums jumelés de recommandations FINTE et SINTE, un quizz était organisé. Je vous passe les détails du comment et du pourquoi mais en cours de route, nous en sommes arrivés à l'idée que le perdant écrirait une fic sur le fandom Tetris tandis que le gagnant hériterait de Harry Potter en femme de ménage... Vous l'aurez compris, j'ai gagné! Me voilà donc à devoir écrire sur un fandom dont ma connaissance ne dépasse pas la lecture des livres et le visionnage des films, mais qu'à cela ne tienne... **

* * *

**Une vieille dame si charmante**

Harry Potter : un nom qui était devenu une légende et cela par deux fois. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux ceux qui pouvaient prétendre à un tel exploit, à une telle renommée.

Harry Potter : un nom qui était devenu un symbole, un nom pour lequel des centaines de sorciers s'étaient battus, avaient souffert et parfois trouvé la mort.

Harry Potter : un nom qui avait été sur toutes les lèvres, un nom que l'on disait avec révérence, avec crainte, avec haine aussi.

Harry Potter : un nom qui avait dépassé depuis longtemps la personne qui le portait, un nom qui s'était presque déshumanisé au fil des années. Certains pensaient même qu'il n'existait pas cet Harry Potter, que ce n'était que l'étendard derrière lequel s'étaient rangés les opposants du Lord Noir.

Pourtant, Harry Potter existait bel et bien, il avait depuis longtemps appris à vivre avec l'effet que son nom provoquait, avec les regards et la curiosité. A dire vrai, il n'y prêtait plus attention, les choses s'étaient tassées dans son quotidien et les gens qu'il y côtoyait ne voyaient ni le symbole, ni la légende, mais lui, Harry tout simplement. Et c'était entouré d'eux qu'il menait sa vie, heureux que le cauchemar Voldemort soit derrière lui, derrière eux.

Il mit en place ses lunettes, les remontant sur son nez d'un geste qu'il n'avait jamais perdu et soupira. Quand il avait choisi de devenir Auror, c'était avant tout parce qu'il avait cette involontaire affinité pour la magie noire, un petit cadeau laissé par ce cher Tom, parce qu'il avait aussi un don pour la lutte contre les forces du mal, parce qu'il sentait au fond de lui que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire, peut-être pour prouver aux autres comme à lui-même qu'il était capable d'y arriver, capable d'avoir l'ensemble des cinq ASPIC demandés, capable aussi de surmonter les trois années de formation. Et rien ne l'avait arrêté, il s'était accroché, en dépit des périodes de doutes, de la peur qu'il avait presque été heureux de retrouver. Il s'était préparé à affronter toutes sortes de créatures monstrueuses à côté desquelles celles qu'il avait combattues avec Ron et Hermione à Poudlard étaient de la rigolade. Et pour être honnête, au cours de son apprentissage, il en avait croisé certaines qui lui avaient sérieusement fait froid dans le dos. Il avait vu à l'œuvre des sortilèges qui ne pouvaient être que sortis de l'esprit de fous. Mais, malgré tout ça ou peut-être grâce à tout cela, il aimait être Auror, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en s'orientant dans cette direction.

Il avait souvent été sollicité pour accompagner des sorciers plus aguerris, son expérience, les sorts auxquels il avait fait face lui valaient le respect de ses pairs. Il aimait faire partie de cette section. Si on voyait le personnage Harry Potter en lui, c'était avant tout pour les connaissances qu'il avait acquises bien malgré lui. Son avis était respecté mais pas plus qu'un autre. Il était un soldat d'élite parmi d'autres, avec ses points forts et ses points faibles.

Ce qui le ramenait à sa mission présente. Il savait que sa connaissance du monde des moldus était une des principales raisons pour lesquelles il avait été choisi. Et une chose était sûre, s'il avait grimacé quand on la lui avait annoncée, il était très loin de se douter de ce qu'elle serait réellement. Car de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, rien n'aurait vraiment pu le préparer à ça : Mrs Rocher, à prononcer à la française. Cette vieille dame faisait passer le portrait de feu Mrs Black pour une sympathique grand-mère. Originaire d'une vague lignée issue de l'empire outre-Manche, arrivée en Angleterre bien avant qu'elle ne soit née, elle mettait un point d'honneur à revendiquer ses anciennes origines et cela quelles qu'aient été les relations franco-britanniques. Dans son quotidien cependant, on était en droit de se poser des questions, de la décoration de son intérieur à ses habitudes alimentaires (son sacro-saint Tea time) en passant par son amour de la monarchie (c'était quand même une honte qu'on ait guillotiné le dernier roi de France), elle était plus anglaise que française. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était certainement pas cela qu'on retenait d'elle en premier.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, beaucoup de choses dans sa maison, tout comme dans son allure lui rappelaient Dolorès Ombrage, le rose en moins, et il ne gardait que de mauvais souvenirs de cette personne. Mais la coiffure était incroyablement proche, tout comme l'était la coupe de ses tailleurs, là encore, le rose en moins. Physiquement par contre, elle était plus sèche, plus longiligne, les joues presque un peu creuses. L'avantage de Mrs Rocher, c'est qu'elle ne faisait pas l'effort de paraître souriante, on voyait tout de suite à son visage fermé et ses lèvres pincées qu'elle était une vieille femme acariâtre pour ne pas dire simplement méchante. Il fallait bien sûr ajouter à ce portrait sa haine du petit peuple et son incompréhension du monde moderne et de toute cette inutile technologie, de ce laxisme et de tous ces premiers ministres plus incapables les uns que les autres, qu'attendait-on pour mettre une personne correcte au Dix Downing Street (encore qu'il semblait que Margaret Thatcher ait trouvé grâce à ses yeux quelque temps durant). Ses diatribes de vieille femme aigrie regrettant le dix-neuvième siècle avaient de quoi en rebuter plus d'un et Harry ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Oh, encouragé par ses amis, il avait bien essayé de trouver des excuses à ce comportement : parents cruels, drame familial en tout genre, mari volage, enfant perdu…. Mais, il n'y avait rien de ce style. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, et cela de l'aveu de son propre fils. Ce dernier lui-même la trouvait tout simplement infecte et ne venait la voir que lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix et encore. L'homme lui avait paru sympathique et si ses propos l'avaient quelque peu choqué, il devait bien reconnaître que plus il la voyait vivre, plus il avait tendance à le croire et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pendant combien de temps encore, il allait rester coincé en compagnie de cet odieux personnage.

La raison pour laquelle il avait été envoyé là était qu'on suspectait des mages noirs de se réunir dans la maison juste en face mais honnêtement depuis maintenant près de trois mois qu'il était ici, il n'avait pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent. Oh, il y avait bien des réunions, dont sa chère patronne disait qu'elles devaient avoir quelque chose de pas catholique vu la tenue des gens qui s'y rendaient et pour lesquelles, elle avait déjà alerté plusieurs fois les forces de police, mais ces dernières ne réagissaient pas, elles se contentaient de laisser faire, mais où allait le monde, franchement ? Aux yeux d'Harry, il ne s'agissait que de jeunes au look gothique, voire punk, mais en tout cas, aucun d'eux ne semblait être un sorcier. Ils paraissaient cependant tous attendre la visite d'un certain Robert Dufoy et c'était lui que l'Auror guettait et sur lequel se portaient ses soupçons.

« Miss Potter ! » entendit-il.

Il ferma les yeux. Même après toutes ces semaines, il n'était pas certain de se faire à l'idée d'être appelé miss. En effet, pour mener à bien sa mission, Harry devait se transformer en femme chaque matin. Avec ses principes, jamais Mrs Rocher n'aurait accepté d'employer un homme, déjà qu'elle avait eu d'énormes doutes sur Harry en raison de son âge (mais il n'avait eu d'autres choix, pour approcher les adolescents qui se réunissaient en face, que de conserver une apparence jeune). Quand il avait lu son ordre de mission, il s'était déjà vu habillé en soubrette avec petite jupette et mini tablier. La chose avait fait hurler de rire Ron et Hermione et il avait été très, mais alors très, tenté d'user de quelques sortilèges particulièrement vicieux sur son meilleur ami quand ce dernier lui avait offert, pouffant comme une sale gamin tout le temps qu'Harry avait pris pour ouvrir son paquet cadeau, la panoplie complète de la bonne délurée. Heureusement pour lui, son employeuse n'aurait jamais accepté ce genre de tenue chez elle. Non, c'était plutôt stricte, boutonnée jusqu'en haut du cou et jupe longue. Pour autant, cela ne lui épargnait pas les blagues graveleuses et il se mordait les doigts d'en avoir parlé à ses amis, alors que, dépité, il cherchait leur réconfort.

Il reposa le bibelot qu'il était en train de nettoyer et soupirant discrètement, il se rendit dans le petit salon d'où provenait l'appel.

« Oui, Mrs Rocher ?

— Quand vous faites la poussière, et je vous l'ai déjà fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises, je vous prierai de bien vouloir être plus attentif au repositionnement des objets que vous déplacez. Ce n'est tout de même pas sorcier, non ? »

Harry avait été tenté plusieurs fois de répondre à ce genre de propos et encore plus d'utiliser la magie pour effectuer toutes ces tâches à sa place. Mais d'une, il savait pertinemment bien qu'il devait le plus possible éviter de faire usage de ses pouvoirs en territoire moldu, de deux qu'il ne devait pas se faire repérer et de trois, que cette vieille peau aurait de toute façon trouvé quelque chose à redire. Il se contenta de donner un très léger hochement de tête.

« Oh et répondez donc, vous avez une langue, enfin que vous apprend-on à l'école de nos jours ?

— Bien, Mrs Rocher », dit-il en prenant sur lui.

Elle le fusilla du regard, mauvaise.

« Et arrangez-moi un peu cette tenue, nous ne sommes pas chez les sauvages ici, que diable ! »

Et sans ménagement, elle attrapa son tablier pour le remettre… exactement comme il l'était, avant de sortir de la pièce, comme si elle partait à la guerre. Harry soupira, sa main allant tâter, bien malgré lui, la baguette magique qu'il portait en permanence. Serait-il vraiment inquiété s'il lançait un sort pour qu'elle devienne aimable, même un tout petit sort de rien du tout ?

« Miss Potter ! ».

Il leva les yeux au ciel, le désespoir s'abattant sur ses épaules. Qui aurait cru après tout ce qu'il avait traversé qu'il lui faudrait encore subir ça, comme si être transformé en femme de ménage n'était pas déjà suffisant !

FIN

* * *

**Voilà c'était court, mais j'ai déjà beaucoup ****trop**** de projets en route alors on va éviter de s'éparpiller hein ! Sinon, Harry en femme de ménage, vous en avez pensé quoi? Suis-je parvenue à remplir mon gage?  
**


End file.
